revamped_hayden_and_diamondfandomcom-20200214-history
Clocks n' Roses
After breaking their room's alarm clock, Hayden, Diamond and Asphodel go to the Super Clock Store in hopes of finding an alarm clock that cannot be destroyed. Detailed Plot The chapter begins with Hayden and Diamond waking up, the latter accidentally destroying the alarm clock in the process. Nervous, Hayden tries to repair it before Asphodel arrives, only for the woman to arrive a moment later. Some talking later Asphodel decides to go out with Hayden and Diamond to buy a new clock. Changing from their pajamas to their normal clothes, the trio took a bus to the clock store, only for Asphodel to tell them they were going to the super clock store instead. Once inside their attempt to buy it is interrupted by Penelope, who tells them that she came in orders from the mayor. The Dreizlers buy an enhanced version of an average clock, which Penelope also wanted, and leave the store, the girl thinking about a plan to steal the clock before leaving too. Later at night Penelope, disguised as a shadowy figure, goes to the Dreizler's Household and steals the clock from Hayden and Diamond's room, only to be spotted by Asphodel just as she escapes. The twins wake up to see their stuffed toys are fine and join Asphodel in tracking down the figure. On the street the trio try to stop Penelope, but they only manage to knock the hoodie off her disguise to reveal her rabbit ears. They then go up a tree to see where it went only to see the girl going for Mrs. Gabler's House, getting out of the tree and going to the house afterwards. Once inside Penelope takes off her disguise, only to be startled by her mother, the mayor. She hands her mother the clock and quickly goes to her room. At the woman's room, the Dreizlers open the window and quickly grab the clock, getting out of the room. A moment passes before they hear something, which happen to be the dogs of the house. The Dreizlers run only to get caught in a trap in the living room. Penelope comes out of the shadows and asks if the trio are gonna give up and hand back the clock. When the trio refuses, the girl blows a whistle which calls back the chihuahuas. She points at the trio and the chihuahuas get angry, slowly going to the trio while growling. Just then, Mrs. Gabler comes out of the kitchen and sees the situation happening. After Asphodel explained what they were doing there, the woman gave her daughter an angry glare and released the trio, but not before throwing a steak out the window, which the dogs followed. After scolding her daughter, Mrs. Gabler apologized to the trio and allowed them to get the clock before they left. Back at home the clock is put back on the table between the beds and Asphodel says that they might have learned something, causing the twins to fall asleep before she closes the door. Characters *Hayden *Diamond *Asphodel *Penelope *Mrs. Gabler *Kenny the Kangaroo (Minor) *Dusk (Minor) Allusions *'Guns N' Roses:' The title of the chapter is based on the name of this american hard rock band. Memorable Quotes Trivia *The average length of a chapter is revealed to be 3000 to 3700 words long. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1 Chapters Category:Hayden Dreizler Category:Diamond Dreizler Category:Asphodel Dreizler Category:C Category:Penelope Gabler